


Колесо Судьбы

by RoksiG



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Richard III - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый виток Войны Роз. Граф Уорик (Ричард Невилл, «Делатель королей») и Джордж, герцог Кларенс (брат короля Эдуарда IV), переходят на сторону Ланкастеров. Знаком стабильности этого союза служит брак младшей дочери Уорика Анны Невилл и Эдуарда Вестминстерского, принца Уэльского, сына английского короля Генриха VI и Маргариты Анжуйской. Генрих VI возвращается на престол. Эдуард IV и его брат Ричард, герцог Глостер (будущий король Ричард III), вынуждены бежать в Бургундию…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колесо Судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Дикон — сокращение от Ричард  
> Нед — разговорное имя, сокращение от Эдуард

Никогда дела Эдуарда не шли настолько плохо.

— Дерьмо...

Не заметив прикрытой тонкой коркой льда лужи, король Англии в изгнании угодил сапогом именно в нее, хотя восклицание относилось скорее к жизни, чем к грязи под ногами.

Словно на карте «Фортуна» у хитрой гадалки: вот он вчера — обласкан судьбой на вершине славы, Англия у его ног, рядом любящая супруга, снова в положении и на этот раз абсолютно уверенная, что будет мальчик, наследник. Но даже если снова будет девочка — его сил хватит попробовать снова и снова. Вот он сегодня — нищий и гонимый, без родины и без надежды, а, возможно, скоро и без головы.

Милый зятек... Несмотря на прозвище Смелый, Карл не готов был ввязаться в рискованную авантюру. Какой резон, коли на кону Бургундия? Если суждено Эдуарду потерпеть поражение, то за пособничество низверженному королю враги, объединившись, могли расквитаться и с самим Карлом. Хороший повод для Паука избавиться от сильного соперника, бельма на глазу французского суверена.

Карл не юлил. Он всем видом показывал, что терпит бедных родственников даже не из любви, а только из уважения к своей супруге Маргарите. Эдуард Плантагенет из рода Йорков здесь никто. Карл не стеснялся это показывать, иногда в разговоре переходя на фламандский, в котором его гость был не силен. Вот в таких безуспешных переговорах и был бы полезен младший братец, легко изучивший этот язык еще в детстве, но...

— Эх, Дикон, Дикон... — Эдуард попытался очистить обувь о булыжник, но липкая грязь только размазалась на изношенном сапоге.

Если бы Колесо Судьбы сделало оборот в обратную сторону, скольких ошибок Эдуард бы не допустил! Не был бы излишне лоялен, не проявлял пренебрежительную беспечность к друзьям, в одночасье превратившимися в врагов, да и с братьями Георгом и Ричардом следовало вести себя по-другому.

Особенно с Ричардом.

Дикон не настолько избалован, но привык получать то, что хочет. После всех брачных перипетий стоило разрешить ему брак с девицей Невилл, и даже благословить, и посмотреть на вытянувшиеся лица супруги и Делателя Королей.

И не было бы теперь у Уорика главного пункта договора, крепко связывающего его с Маргаритой Анжуйской.

И Дикон бы не находился в странном для него оцепенении после известий о замужестве его возлюбленной Анны с Эдуардом Ланкастером.

«Ничего не поделаешь. Кто знал, что кузен Уорик так распорядится свободой своего птенчика», — хмыкнул тогда Эдуард. Не лучший ответ для старшего брата, привыкшего видеть себя в глазах младшего эталоном, почти богом. Да ладно, что греха таить, тогда Эдуард действительно полагал, что все к лучшему. Вот они — прямые доказательства предательства графа Уорика, и вот оно — решение щекотливой проблемы желаний Дикона и полезности его положения холостяка. Уорик уже безуспешно попытался переманить Ричарда на свою сторону, предложив, как компенсацию вместо руки своей дочери, руку французской принцессы Жанны. Эдуард не был так силен в искусстве хитросплетений заключения полезных браков, как его кузен Ричард Невилл или дорогая женушка, но зачем далеко ходить? Их шанс полезного союза — дочь Карла, Мария Бургундская. Дважды повязанный Йорками, Карл обязан будет оказать помощь родственникам. Да и со стороны Ричарда не видится никаких неудобств. Мария молода, ровесница роковой Анны. Что до остального... Ценитель женских прелестей Эдуард отмечал про себя, что красотой лица и фигурой северянка Анна уступала южной сопернице. Оставалось только, чтобы у ослепленного детской влюбленностью Ричарда открылись глаза. Конечно, для этого необходимо время, но как раз этого-то у них и не было.

Слишком неправильно понял младший брат доброе наставление «Отвлекись и забудь»: пропал на несколько дней. И случиться могло, что угодно: от случайной драки — до неслучайного убийства. Одно отсутствие правой руки беглого короля уже на руку врагам. Лишь бы новость не просочилась в ненужные уши.

Мерзкая местная погода. Холод не холод, дождь не дождь. Сырость такая, что, кажется, проникает через плотную ткань плаща, хоть вроде и сухим остаешься. «Он вернулся. У себя...», — шепнул проходивший мимо надежный человек.

Есть одна хорошая новость. Другую хорошую новость Эдуард узнал в гостинице, где поселился Ричард — младший брат был в своей комнате не один, а с женщиной. Наконец-то он пришел в себя и нашел очередную Кэтти, Алису или Бланш. Наконец-то Ричард сбросил шкурку трагического героя, тоскующего по ушедшей возлюбленной. Эдуард бесцеремонно открыл дверь в скромные апартаменты брата.

Как непредусмотрительно не закрывать дверь изнутри, когда тебе есть что скрывать, даже если уверен, что тебя никто не посмеет потревожить! Пока остальные беглецы — сторонники Йорков — вынуждены были ютиться по несколько человек в комнате, да еще и с оруженосцами, Ричард находился в лучших условиях. У него была своя, пусть и маленькая комнатка. Никто бы не посмел зайти без веской причины к брату короля, кроме... самого короля.

Эдуард предполагал, что может застать младшего в самый пикантный момент. Отчасти им руководило любопытство, отчасти желание поставить брата в неловкое положение как наказание за то беспокойство, что он причинил. Комфорт и чувства шлюхи его интересовали мало.

Девушка была слишком юной для мастерицы любовной игры. Эдуард мог объяснить выбор Ричарда, но никак не одобрить. Она просто лежала распластанная под энергично двигавшемся на ней любовнике, проявляя слабую ласку поглаживаниями его по спине. Может, так она пыталась заработать дополнительное поощрение монеткой, а может, действительно, хотела неумело доказать особое расположение, обольщенная и соблазненная английским принцем. Девушка просто чуть раздвинула ноги и приподняла колени, а Эдуард почувствовал сильнейшее напряжение в паху. Он поймал себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо, если бы сношаемая братцем рыжая была бы только шлюхой, а не наивной дочерью местного торговца. К своим даже случайным женщинам Ричард относился слишком щепетильно, чтобы позволить поиметь даже старшему блистательному брату.

Девица повернула голову в сторону и в ужасе вскрикнула, заметив непрошеного гостя.

— Что она здесь делает?! — Эдуард не сдерживал своего возмущения, ему хватало еще выдержки не растащить парочку в стороны, но такая недостойное поведение не сделала бы чести. Завеса таинственности женщины Ричарда, утешающей его в изгнании, оказалась сорвана — незнакомкой оказалась Анна Невилл. Невозможно поверить в то, что она оказалась здесь, но глаза обмануть сложно.

— Не здесь, — сердитый Ричард попытался спиной заслонить обнаженную возлюбленную, и та прижалась к нему, пытаясь спрятаться и казаться совсем незаметной.

— Именно здесь. И сейчас. Ты помнишь, кто она? Жена врага!

— Не совсем... Анна не является супругой сыну д’Анжу, — коварно улыбнулся Ричард и тут же подозрительно дернулся.

— Как это? — младшему брату удалось заинтриговать Эдуарда.

— Брак не консумирован, так что легко было признать его недействительным, — Ричард снова дернулся, но теперь причина его странных конвульсий стала понятна: Анна пыталась щипками заставить его замолчать.

— И ты исправил недоразумение... — Эдуард смачно захохотал. — Жаль нарушать вашу идиллию. Леди Анне придется вернуться к формальному мужу.

— Поосторожней в словах, — Ричард уже поднимался, гневно сверкая глазами, чтобы защитить свою даму, но Анна, возмущенно взвизгнув, обхватила его за поясницу, показывая, что сейчас он важнее для нее как укрытие, чем защитник ее чести. — Анна останется здесь, как будущая герцогиня Глостер.

— Леди Анна... Ваше высочество... — после небольшой паузы исправился Эдуард называя Анну ее новым титулом. — Расскажите этому безумцу, чем закончилась история Прекрасной Елены...

— Ваше величество, вы правы. Я сегодня же вернусь к супругу... — тихо подала голос виновница ссоры братьев.

Эдуард удивленно прищурился. Он взывал скорее к разуму брата, чем взбалмошной девице, потому ее поддержка удивила, но была на руку. Слегка кивнув головой, он удалился, оставляя онемевшего Ричарда и Анну наедине. Ответы на свои вопросы он получил. Получается, плохо он знал Дикона...

— Почему... — как только закрылась дверь за королем, Ричард обхватил плечи Анны, сжимая их сильнее, чем это следовало для нежного влюбленного. Его брови сошлись на переносице в одну линию. — Ты мне не веришь? Боишься, что совершила ошибку?

— Верю... Но так будет правильно... — Она не отводила взгляд. — Изабелла долго не сможет скрывать мое отсутствие. — Анна извернулась так, чтобы прижаться к груди Ричарда. — Не ошибка... Нет... Самый счастливый день...

— Забудь сестру. Теперь все будет по-другому... — руки Анны были такими холодными, как ледышки, он должен был их согреть.

— Нет-нет... — Анна бормотала уже нечто бессвязное. — Она дала мне шанс. И ей тоже нужен шанс, и Джорджу... Если он понял, что ошибся... Если отец, поймет, что ошибся...

— Забудь о них... Еще на несколько часов... — Ричард был раздосадован, но Анна ничего не должна почувствовать. Кое-что он начинал понимать. Милая, наивная Анна. В этот раз ей назначили опасную роль посланницы. Неслучайно старшая сестрица проявила такую любезность к влюбленным. Все это только, чтобы донести нужную информацию: при благоприятных условиях, Георг Кларенс снова готов променять сторону. Послание принято, но больше он не позволит использовать Анну, как пешку в чужой игре.

***

Ричард стоял в галерее, делая вид, что рассматривает картины и гобелены, так тщательно и с любовью собранные Филиппом Добрым, но мысли его были далеко. Может, Маргарита и ступала бесшумно, но все-таки надеялась, что брат обратит на нее внимание еще до того, как она дотронется до его руки.

— Вспоминаешь, как в детстве вам пришлось гостить здесь вместе с Джорджем? Смутное было время...

— Если ты хотела просить за Джорджа, то не стоит... Я поговорю с Недом.

— Благодарю... — Маргарита верила, что только Ричард способен на это. С его умением быть убедительным. Ведь просто чудом было изменить мнение Карла так, чтобы он согласился предоставить мятежным братьям более тысячи своих солдат, и корабли для переправы, и деньги на их оснащение, условно оговорив, что последнее это средства его супруги.

— У Джорджа такие милые защитницы, — снисходительно хмыкнул Ричард.

— Потому что он сам всегда был милым. Тебя же, чтобы заставить улыбнуться, приходилось щекотать и тормошить, — Маргарита вздохнула, вспоминая детство. Как старшая, она пыталась сыграть роль матери для младших братьев: удачно или нет, кто знает? Джордж и Ричард были ее любовью и тревогой, каждый по-своему. Прошло столько лет, мальчики выросли, а волнения остались прежними, как будто ничего не изменилось. — Жаль, что видимся при таких обстоятельствах. Может, когда все уладится, встретимся для более радостного повода?

— Нет, сестренка... Вот в этом вынужден отказать. Мария — хорошая девушка, но я связан другими обязательствами, — Ричард приподнял руку сестры, прикасаясь губами к тыльной стороне ладони.

— Я пытаюсь понять тебя, Дикон. Но мне сложно... — сердце сжалось от болезненного предчувствия чего-то рокового, неотвратимого. «Все будет хорошо. Не в этот раз...», — молила Маргарита, и волна страха отступила.

Колесо Судьбы Йорков начинало новый оборот.


End file.
